Courageous Yumi
by Takayelie
Summary: What if one day Yumi decided that she was tired of holding back and she would go after whatever she wanted? What if what she wanted was a certain Ogasawara heiress? How does Sachiko and the rest of the Yamayurikai deal with the new and improved Yumi? SachikoxYumi Rating might change. First fanfic. Do your worst.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story I started a while back and my girlfriend asked to read it. After reading it she liked it even though she knows nothing about 'Maria-sama ga miteru' and she's been encouraging me ever since to continue writing. So, this is for you, Janel. I love you :)

* * *

Early morning in the Fukuzawa household, before an alarm could go off, a hand shot out and hit the snooze button. That hand belonged to the eldest child of the Fukuzawa's, Fukuzawa Yumi, who was already dressed and ready for school. Yumi headed downstairs into the kitchen where she found her mother preparing to start on breakfast.

"Gokigenyou Okaa-san."

"Oh! Yumi, why are you up so early? You're already dressed for school too? What's happening this morning?" Fukuzawa Miki responded in surprise and slight suspicion.

"I have something important to do at school before our council meeting. I'll be heading out now. See you later!" Yumi said while grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl. Out the door Yumi went in a rush without giving her mother a chance to question her some more. 'Sorry Okaa-san, but your questions will just have to wait.'

After all, today was the day that, Fukuzawa Yumi, would grow a backbone and confess her feelings to her Onee-sama, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Ogasawara Sachiko. From the first time Yumi laid eyes on Sachiko at her first year's entrance ceremony, she felt her heart stop momentarily. When it started beating again it might as well have been Morse coding "I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U." And if Yumi still had any lingering doubt in her, it was cleared away when they met face to face.

Sachiko had stopped Yumi by the Maria-sama statue to fix her tie. If Yumi wasn't so overwhelmed by the situation, she would have felt some shame for the ecchi thoughts going through her head. After that, Yumi didn't think she would or could, get any closer to the bouton. But fate decided that it wasn't done just yet and on that same day, Yumi found herself on her back, at the bottom of the stairs at the Rose Mansion, with a body laying on top of her.

It wasn't just any one's body, oh no, it was the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Ogasawara Sachiko. Sachiko's body was laying none too gracefully on Yumi. As if the nasty bump to the head wasn't enough to frazzle her brain, Yumi came to the conclusion that; she was a lesbian, the person laying on her smelt really good, like roses really, their breasts dwarfed her own barely A-cups and she was definitely a lesbian, because their body felt so good. When Yumi opened her eyes; she saw exactly who it was. Her panties, which had almost finished drying after earlier that morning's run in at the statue, didn't stand a chance. 

From then on the ecchi thoughts just got worse and worse. But that wasn't the only thing that evolved over time. Yumi's feelings also continued to grow. The feelings that Yumi had for Sachiko had grown so much that now it was impossible to hide them- not that she as ever good at hiding things- but still.

The teasing from the current Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei and Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko was getting out of hand. They were practically telling everyone that Sachiko was her world and they were right. Many days Yumi found herself feeling dizzy and weak from the amount of blood that pooled in head from the embarrassment of it all. Maybe if her breasts were bigger, the added weight from the blood might have caused her to tip over. But none of that matters now. She had reached the gates of Lillian and her goal was nearly insight.

Passing many students, Yumi failed to realize how her aura that radiated with confidence and her face that was set with determination, affected the students. Word quickly spread that something must be going on with the Rosa Chinensis en bouton petite soeur. Stopping at the statue Yumi clapped her hands together to pray.

"Maria-sama, today I'm going to confront Onee-sama and tell her everything. Please be with me." Finishing her prayer, Yumi nodded her head and made her way towards the Rose Mansion while greeting other students along the way.

Upon entering the Rose Mansion, Yumi stopped to listen for any activity in the upper level. Hearing nothing, she ascended the stairs and entered the room, to find that she was the first to arrive. Things seemed to be going according to plan. She got up ahead of time, she arrived before everyone and now she was to prepare for her honored guest. After school yesterday, Yumi didn't go home after the council meeting but instead, she visited the supermarket to get a few things. While in there she came across a mixed berry flavored tea and she decided to try it. Last night she brewed the tea and it was a hit last night. Her family loved, so this morning, it seemed like a good idea to share it with her Onee-sama and the others.

Not only that, it was a good "mood-setter;" for what she had planned to do. While waiting for the water to boil, Yumi decided to stand by the window to keep watch. It was here that her nerves were starting to get to her. Though Yumi was confident that her Onee-sama would return her feelings, one could never be too sure.

But then again, anyone who hated men as much as her Onee-sama, had to be a lesbian, right? It just made sense to be; what else was there? Though, that didn't mean that her Onee-sama was interested in her. Yumi knew that she didn't have much to offer in many ways. She wasn't shapely, but she had an excuse for that, she was still young and growing.

Financially, she was just middle class and academically, she just barely made it into the top 10 and that was after, her Onee-sama tutored her. In spite of the odds that were against her, Yumi knew she had something about her that allowed her to be in the running for her Onee-sama's affection. She had what she had grown to call, "the thing" or "the Yumi effect." It didn't sound like much because it wasn't much, but it was something. It was the very thing that made everyone that met Yumi, took a liking to her. They would all fall to "the thing."

Moving from the window when the kettle sang, Yumi put the tea leaves to seep and washed everyone's cups and turned them down in the drain. When everyone arrived, the cups would only need to be collected and the tea poured. While turning down the last cup, the door to the meeting room opened. Turning to greet the new comer, Yumi's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened and her nose flared. Momentarily losing her composure at the sight of her Onee-sama, Yumi stuttered out a greeting.

"G-gokigenyou Onee-sama. Thank you for coming."

"Gokigenyou Yumi. Of course I came. How could I deny my petite soeur, in her time of need? What type of Onee-sama would I be?" Walking to her seat, Sachiko set down her bag and turned to Yumi while talking.

"Ano, gomen Onee-sama," Yumi replied looking down at her hands, which were wringing together.

Watching Yumi for a moment, Sachiko approached Yumi and stood in front of her. Reaching out, Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek while caressing it with her thumb. Sliding her hand down to her chin, Sachiko raised Yumi's head, forcing their eyes to meet. Gazing into her petite soeur's eyes, Sachiko saw something flash in them, which she was becoming familiar with seeing more and more recently. She wasn't sure what it was and she never gave it much thought.

"It's alright, Yumi. You just need to trust me more. I care for you and I will always, make time for you."

Opening and closing her mouth, like a fish out of water, Yumi made to respond, but the words seemed to be caught in her throat. Yumi reached up and held Sachiko's hand to her face, reveling in its softness. Such hands knew nothing of a day of hard work. Her Onee-sama was sure to be easily winded, but her stamina would increase over time. Yumi was sure of it, fore she would help her as they made sweet, sweet- eyes widening and face flushing, Yumi pulled away in an attempt to hide the desire in her eyes. Finding her voice, you made to speak.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Onee-sama," Pausing to take a steadying breath, Yumi continued with her back turned, "...take a seat and I will bring you some tea." Staring at Yumi's back for a while longer, processing the look she had just received, Sachiko took a moment to respond. She was sure she had just been faced with a hungry look from Yumi. This look screamed desire. It left little room to imagine what Yumi could be thinking about because the look showed it plainly; it was only a matter of "whom." Suddenly feeling unsettled, Sachiko turned away and went to take her seat. It wasn't long before Yumi set a steaming cup down; it was only then that she finally took notice of the aroma that permeated the room. Not being a morning person and having low blood pressure in the mornings, caused Sachiko to miss it earlier.

"Yumi, this smells heavenly," Raising the cup to her lips, Sachiko took a tentative sip, "and it tastes even better, than it smells! What flavor is this?" Smiling brightly, pleased with herself for her find, Yumi happily responded, "its 'Mixed Berries, I'm glad you liked it." Taking her seat with her own cup of tea, Yumi turned to her Onee-sama. Yumi needed to say what she needed, before she lost her nerve.

"Onee-sama, I asked to meet with you early this morning because, I have something very important to share with you. I'm not sure how you will respond to this, but I'm praying for a positive reception."

"I am you're Onee-sama Yumi, you can tell me anything and I will never hate you for it."

Taking a deep, calming, breath and slowly releasing it. Yumi steeled herself and sat up ramrod straight in her chair. Squaring her shoulders, Yumi struck Sachiko with a piercing look in the eyes. Slightly taken aback by the sudden change, Sachiko's eyes widened and she sat back in her chair. Yumi had never looked at her like this before. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Onee-sama, I know that the time we've spent together hasn't been very long, but even before we were together, I have been experiencing this. From the moment I first saw you at the first year ceremony, I experienced this. Ogasawara Sachiko, I, Fukuzawa Yumi, is in love with you and I have been so from the moment I laid eyes on you. This isn't that of a crazy fan-girl, soeurs or friends. There is nothing innocent about my feelings. These feelings I hold for you have grown stronger day by day, fed by every smile, every touch, kind word, even just your presence. It was your stunning beauty that captured my attention, but it was you as a whole, that stole my heart before I even knew it was gone. Onee-sama, I am a lesbian, or at least I am after having met you. I never noticed a woman or any women the way I do, until I noticed you."

Feeling as if she had said enough for now, Yumi waited patiently for Sachiko's response, taking in her wide-eyed and mouth slightly gaping expression. It was quite clear that her Onee-sama was not expecting to hear this from her. It was taking everything Yumi had to stay seated and not take off running through the door. It felt like hours had passed, when in fact, but a few minutes had since her confession. Sachiko had yet to respond, holding the same expression she had, since having heard Yumi declare her love for her. Sachiko's brain was racing a mile a minute and yet, it seemed to be taking forever, to process the information it had been supplied with.

'Yumi is in love with me? How did I not see it? Does anyone know? Is this what Eriko-sama and Sei-sama was teasing Yumi about? That look of desire earlier that was displayed by Yumi, was for me?' Any further thinking would have to wait for later, fore just then the council room door swung open and in walked the rest of the council members.

"Gokigenyou Sachiko, Yumi." Everyone chimed as they entered and walked to their seats.

"Gokigenyou," Yumi replied nervously, while rising from her seat to serve the others their tea and glancing at Sachiko, who still sat frozen.

"Sachiko? Is something wrong?" Youko asked with concern, having noticed Sachiko's lack of response. Everything about Sachiko was abnormal. The normally impassive girl, sat with a shocked expressing seemingly staring ahead at nothing, but in fact, her eyes were following the movements of a pig- tailed brown-haired girl. The others all stared on in confusion and growing worry. No response came from Sachiko. The petite soeur's went about setting tea before their respected Onee-sama before taking their seats.

Calling twice more to Sachiko, Youko still received no response from the girl. Yumi was starting to sweat with worry. All the while, Sachiko stared at Yumi. Reaching out, Yumi took Sachiko's hand in her own, where a reaction finally came from Sachiko where she gasped and jerked her hand away. Taking this as rejection, Yumi placed her hand in her lap and stared at the table. Blinking rapidly, Sachiko looked around the room at everyone that had gathered. She took in each expression that was directed at her. Concern and worry was etched into everyone's faces except for Eriko, who seemed amused by her reaction and Sei who had a small grin forming.

"Y-yes Onee-sama?" Sachiko finally answered stuttering. 'Calm yourself, Sachiko. You are an Ogasawara and as such you must always be the image of perfection.' With this thought, Sachiko straightened her back and schooled her facial expression into one of impassiveness. Youko looked on watching her petite soeur attempt to collect herself. 'Sachiko you're not fooling anyone but yourself. Something happened and I am going to find out.'

"Is something wrong? You never responded to our greeting and I've been calling you for the pass 5 to 10 minutes," inquiring with a raised eyebrow, Youko continued to study Sachiko and glanced over to Yumi when she saw her stiffen slightly. 'Hmm? What's this here…? That's right... When we entered Sachiko was staring at Yumi and she reacted negatively to her touch...Something is definitely going on between the two.' While waiting for Sachiko's response, Youko glanced at Sei and Eriko. Both seemed to share the same thoughts as they returned the stare with accompanying smirks.

"I'm sorry to worry you Onee-sama, everyone," Sachiko answer, casting a glance at everyone around the table and ending with her eyes on her Onee-sama. "Everything is fine, please, let's start the meeting."

"Everything is not fine," Yumi's voice broke through, disturbing the silence that had settled after Sachiko had spoken. "...and it will never be "fine" until you respond to what I told you, Onee-sama. I will not be ignored, we will finish our conversation." Grabbing her things Yumi rose from her seat and started heading for the door. Pausing at the door, Yumi glanced back over her shoulder saying, "Onee-sama, I expect to see you at lunch time in your meeting place. Gokigenyou everyone." And with that Yumi left closing the door behind her with a resounding sound. The silence left behind was deafening. No one moved or spoke. It almost appeared as if they had all stopped breathing. All eyes fell on Sachiko, who still sat staring at the door in open shock. The first to break the silence was Yoshino, who quickly rose from her seat to give chase after Yumi.

"Yoshino!" Rei shouted after her while rising from her seat to stop her. "Rei-chan! Something's seriously wrong! Yumi is never like that and I need to know what's wrong," holding on the doorknob Yoshino threw a fierce glare at Sachiko, "For your sake, Yumi better be okay or not even the power of the Ogasawara will save you from me."

"Yoshino!" Rei practically screamed in rebuke and shock! "My, my, this has to be the most entertaining meeting we have ever had, wouldn't you agree, Sei?" Eriko announced with a grin on her face more fitting for Sei's. "And Rei-chan, you need to learn to control your petite soeur. This simply will not due."

Rei slumped down into her chair in a rather unladylike manner, but with what had just happened no one thought to comment or blamed her. Shimako, though lagging behind had gathered up her things during the whole episode between Rei and Yoshino. Now finished, she rose from her chair and tried to quietly excuse herself.

"I will follow after Yumi-san and Yoshino-san, Gokigenyou everyone." Shimako said with her calm angelic voice. The others just watched her leave and after the door swung shut, everyone's attention that had once been diverted with all the happenings, found its way back to Sachiko. After this recent development there was no avoiding it now. Youko would have her answers and she would have them now. There was no time for waiting because something serious seemed to be amiss.

"Sachiko, what happened between you and Yumi? Don't try telling me that it's "nothing" or that it's "fine" because it's clearly not. Yumi made sure to point that out." Youko asked and stated in a pointed tone. Everyone looked on, waiting patiently for Sachiko's response, all the while observing her reaction to the questioning. Sachiko, who was now facing everyone but not meeting their eyes, stared at the tea cup that Yumi had set in front of her only moments before. She was sure that it was still warm and probably still held her sent from where she touched it. Sachiko heard her Onee-sama speak but she couldn't form a decent response because she didn't have one. She was just as shocked and confused as they were. No way, would she reveal to them what Yumi had only just revealed to her. It was private and she wouldn't dare betray her petite soeur like that. Straightening her back and raising her head, Sachiko prepared to say something that could possibly pacify the waiting Roses.

"What happened between Yumi and I, is a private matter. I apologize on the behalf of Yumi, for disrupting the meeting and for worrying you. Thank you all for your concern. This meeting seems to be adjourned. I will be going now. Goki-"

BAM!

"No, you will not. Sit down Sachiko. Now," Youko slammed her hand on the desk, cutting off Sachiko. Youko sent a fierce glare at her petite soeur, daring her to defy her. Sachiko froze mid rise from her seat, eyes torn open wide, jaw slightly slack, "Sit. Down. Sachiko." Youko repeated herself in a threatening tone. Opening her eyes even wider than what was surely to be humanly possible; Sachiko slowly lowered herself down into her seat, fearful of making any sudden movements that might invoke the wrath of her Onee-sama.

This was a first time event for everyone that was currently present. This was possibly, the first time Youko had ever handled her petite soeur so harshly. The normally calm and collected, Rosa Chinensis, was showing a side of her that was alien to everyone. The fellow Roses, didn't know how to handle this situation that seemed to be quickly, spiraling out of control. The currently burning fire, Mizuno Youko, was the mitigator and the voice of reason during disputes and uproarious occasions. When Sei and Eriko or Rei and Yoshino (though in the case of Rei and Yoshino, it was more so Yoshino than anything) started on each other, it was always Youko that ceased fire between them. Now, they all sat stock-still, staring back and forth between the two soeurs.

"Now, I ask you again Sachiko, what happened-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!

As cliché as it was, Sachiko was saved by the bell. Never before was the sound of the school bell so sweet. Its rich tone sung of sweet victory and relief for Sachiko. Finally, she could escape the clutches of her Onee-sama. Not uttering a word, Sachiko quickly rose from her seat and power walked with long strides as gracefully as humanly possible, out of the council room.

"Wow, this is…this is so interesting! I can't wait for our next council meeting!" Eriko cheered like a little girl, almost jumping for joy in her seat.

"I know right?" Sei agreed with Eriko while turning to Youko, "What the hell got into you Youko?" Sei asked with an awed expression on her face.

"You heard the bell; we don't have to discuss this. Gather your things and let's go." Youko replied in a slightly exasperated tone of voice. And with that, Youko gathered her things and went on ahead; leaving the last 3 remaining Rosa's lagging behind. After watching the door swing shut, the Rosa's quickly gathered their things and also headed off for class. This meeting would make them a few minutes late, but it was definitely worth it. There was something going on with the Rosa Chinensis family and they all wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang for lunch, Yumi wasted no time gathering her bento to meet with her Onee-sama. Yumi had no time to stop and explain things with Yoshino and Shimako. **_'I'm sorry Yoshino, Shimako but everything will be revealed in due time. Forgive me.'_** With that thought in mind, Yumi picked up her pace, heading towards the greenhouse.

Rei, who was watching Sachiko all through class, saw Sachiko jump when the bell rang for lunch. Not bothering to grab anything, Rei approached Sachiko.

"Sachiko? What's going on? Are you going to meet Yumi?" Rei asked while studying Sachiko's facial expression. Sachiko had her "Ogasawara Poker face" in place.

"Yes, excuse me." Sachiko replied as she stood to gather her things to depart. Rei backed on the side, watching Sachiko walk away. Whatever was wrong with Sachiko and Yumi appeared to be very serious. After seeing Sachiko leave the classroom, Rei then gathered her things and headed for the Rose Mansion.

Inside the greenhouse, Yumi sat waiting for Sachiko. **_'Okay Yumi, prepare yourself to face Sachiko's wrath. You know she was not pleased with what happened this morning, but you can't let her get to you. Stay focused on the matter at hand. Be strong. Be in control. Be direct. Never Hesitate. Stare her in the eyes- she's here! Don't panic!_**

The door to the greenhouse opened to reveal none other than, Ogasawara Sachiko. On the outside she seemed as calm as ever, but really, she was beyond nervous. This was the first time that she had wanted to run away from her petite soeur. But with the way Yumi seemed to be acting, that didn't seem to be a wise decision on her part. So here she was, facing down a usually predictable, Fukuzawa Yumi, who currently had an unreadable expression on her face. Dealing with Yumi today would prove to be quite difficult. But, Sachiko was an Ogasawara and as such, she was bred to deal with difficult situations flawlessly and this would be no different. Squaring her shoulders; Sachiko approached Yumi with more confidence than she felt.

"Good. You ca-Yumi! Your actions this morning was unacceptable and embarrassing not only to yourself but to the whole-Onee-sama!" Yumi screamed, cutting Sachiko off after Sachiko had cut her off, "you know very well, that this meeting isn't about my actions this morning. I know what I did was unacceptable and it wouldn't have come to that had you not ignored me. Now, let's settle this. I confessed my feelings to you this morning. What-what do you think about what I've said?" Yumi finished saying, waiting for Sachiko's reply.

Once again struck speechless, Sachiko stood staring at Yumi. This was a side of Yumi that Sachiko didn't know exist. She didn't know how to deal with her and when uncertain or frightened, Sachiko always reacts with irrational anger. Narrowing her eyes and thinning her lips. Sachiko directed an icy glare at Yumi before responding but Yumi, knowing her Onee-sama saw it for what it was and acted without thinking. Rushing forward, Yumi grabbed Sachiko's arm and pulled her towards her while snaking an arm around her waist and using the other to hold and lower her head, Yumi tip-toed to kiss Sachiko on the lips. When Sachiko gasped it created the perfect opportunity for Yumi to slide her tongue in, deepening the kiss. Even shocked, Sachiko found herself responding to the kiss. But when Yumi, pulled her closer, Sachiko came to her senses and pulled away. **_'What? I –I just…I kissed …a girl. My first…kiss…Yumi.'_**

Slightly catching for breath, Yumi watched the various emotions running across Sachiko's face. It seemed she was infected with Yumi's "1,000 faces virus." "Sachiko…I love you." Yumi said while staring at Sachiko. Hearing Yumi confess again, Sachiko started backing away towards the door. Seeing Sachiko's intention, Yumi lunged forward and pinned her to the door with her body. Sachiko might be taller but Yumi was much stronger. Yumi would often work out with her brother and lift weights with him. Lillian's school uniform really did her figure no justice. It really did fit like a sack on all of its students.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't answered me yet." Yumi said in Sachiko's chest. Struggling against Yumi's hold on her, Sachiko grunted out a response, "its wrong, Yumi!" Determined to prove her wrong, Yumi pinned both of Sachiko's hands down between them. Craning her neck and using her left hand, she grabbed the back of Sachiko's head and pulled her down into another kiss. Yumi didn't hold back, fore she poured all of her feelings into that kiss. She nibbled, suckled, sweep and pulled. Yumi did everything she could think of and felt lead to do. Minutes passed and Yumi kept at it. She never pulled back until she was completely out of breath and only then did she release Sachiko, who only sunk to her knees. Equally out of breath and sucking for air, the two girls stared at each other. Yumi was the first to regain her breath while Sachiko still sat on the ground catching for air.

"Society says its wrong and many others, but tell me Sachiko, does it feel wrong? Does it feel right when you're with Kashiwagi-san? Does he make your heart race? Does he cause butterflies in your stomach? Does he make you feel tongue-tied? Does he make you laugh when you cry? Does he see you for who you are? When he looks at you does he see the most beautiful girl in the world? Does he see the person he would want to spend the rest of his days and his afterlife with? Does he? Do you, Sachiko?"

Yumi stood only for a moment staring down into Sachiko's eyes before kneeling before her. Yumi studied Sachiko's face closely, watching for anything that might give away what she was currently thinking or feeling. From what she could see, she had successfully locked Sachiko into a state of shock. **_'Come on Sachiko. Answer me already.'_** Struggling to be patient, Yumi reached out for Sachiko's hand and laced their fingers together.

This action served to break Sachiko out of her shocked state, for she started blinking and looking around herself. She was clearly not sure of herself or anything for that matter at that moment. The Yumi that she knew seemed to have vanished overnight, only to be replaced with this new, confident Yumi. This Yumi, stared her down unwaveringly, whereas before, merely being in her presence was enough to make Yumi quiver. But now, the tables seemed to have turned, because the tremors that were passing through Sachiko's body seemed endless while under the intense gaze of her petite soeur. She almost laughed at that thought, for it felt as if it was, she, who was now the "petite soeur." Yumi's gaze in that moment seemed to hold more wisdom than she ever thought to be possible; not that she thought Yumi to be lacking but still, such a look seemed to age her greatly. It was hard to believe that she was the elder. Sachiko found herself getting lost in Yumi's brown eyes. She was sure she could stare into them forever-

"Sachiko?"

There it was again! Eyes widening and eyebrows lifting slightly, Sachiko stared at Yumi in wonder. She had thought, she'd heard Yumi say her name earlier. It sounded so different coming from her. Sachiko had heard her name many times before, but hearing it from Yumi was so….new and the feelings it invoked were also new. **_'What is this?'_**

"Sachiko, it's not long before the bell rings and you have yet to answer me," looking around Yumi also took note that they hadn't had a chance to eat their lunch either, "and we also haven't eaten yet. Come on, let's get up from here." After standing, Yumi proceeded to pull Sachiko to her feet and lead her to the bench near the Rose bushes. They both sat in thick, awkward silence holding their bento boxes, neither opening them.

"Sachiko?"

And there it was again, her name, sounding so foreign and yet familiar, coming from none other than her petite soeur. The change in title and honorifics not lost on her at all. Thinking of what brought it about caused warmth to spread across her face. She was sure she was blushing, she didn't think it to be possible really, but she knew better now based on the surprised sound Yumi made.

"Sachiko?"

It was now or never, one could only stall for so long. It was more than clear that Yumi would stop at nothing to achieve the answer in which she sought from her. Taking a deep breath, Sachiko opened her mouth to speak, "….." Silence still hung in the air. **_"What do I say? How do I feel? I'm not certain. I've never dealt with such a situation before. How does one act in such a situation?"_** The silence stretched on and Sachiko became lost in her thoughts. The young heiress really was at a lost as to what she was supposed to say. But never one to give up, she did something that was out of the norm for herself; she confessed to being confused and uncertain.

"Yumi, I don't know how I feel about you or any of this. This is all very new to me. I am not sure of what to do or say in this moment. How are you so sure of what you feel?"

"I've been trying to figure out how I felt about you from the moment I laid eyes on you. The way you made me felt was something I had never felt before. I couldn't just "sweep it under a rug," I needed to know what it was I felt and why. Then, I was able to spend more time with you and the feelings grew stronger. My thoughts…changed! My desires changed. I didn't just want to hold your hand or hug you. I want to do so much more with you, to you."

"Yumi!"

The look in Yumi's eyes spoke volumes. The passion burning within those open windows, shined brightly and the heat radiating from Yumi's raised body temper was licking at Sachiko's skin. It was starting to become a little unsettling. Yumi's "desires" were starting to become all too apparent. The slight flush on her cheeks, glazed over eyes and the light biting of her lip! Yumi was thinking of having her way with her right there before her no less!

"Yumi, control yourself!"

"Ah! Sorry, Onee-sama, I-I got lost in my thoughts."

Even though she had apologized, Yumi didn't look sorry at all and the smug smirk on her face said so. Such an expression looked completely out of place on such an, usually innocent face. Sachiko could only think to blame that lecherous, Rosa Gigantea, for all of this. She had clearly had a greater influence on her petite soeur than she had thought. **_'Don't worry Yumi, your Onee-sama will rectify this situation in short order.'_**

"Sachiko, how did you feel about the kiss? That's somewhere to start to help you understand things better. I know, you didn't hate it because you kissed me back."

"Yumi! You will address me properly! I am your Onee-sama and I expect to be addressed as such."

"You're right, you are my Onee-sama and I hope that would never change, but I'm trying to become more than soeurs with you. The kisses we have shared aren't something that soeurs share. It's more intimate than our bond calls for."

"Yumi-You never answered my question Sachiko, how did you feel when I kissed you," Yumi cut Sachiko off mid sentence, once again shocking her Onee-sama, "or do you need a refresher to help you remember?" Yumi finished with a teasing grin plastered across her face, while inching closer to Sachiko. Leaning back from Yumi, Sachiko stared at her as if she had grown another head or worse, turned into a man.

"What in, Maria-sama's name has gotten into you Yumi?! Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting? Is that what you think this is? No, Sachiko, this is not acting. This is me, being open and honest; this is me, "growing a backbone" so to speak. This is me, going after what I want and getting it."

"What is it that you want?" The question hadn't quite left Sachiko's lips before she realized how stupid it was and it was only made more apparent by the grin that spread across Yumi's face right after.

"Actions speak louder than words, "Onee-sama." Why don't you let me show you?" Yumi asked in a mocking tone. She didn't hesitate to start leaning in to do just that, when Maria-sama chose that moment to answer Sachiko's inner cry.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

And there was that sweet awful sound. Once again, Sachiko could boast about being saved by the bell. At that time, it sounded more like someone screaming, "RUUUUUUNNNNNN!" to Sachiko and she need not be told twice. Without thinking she gathered up her things in one fell swoop. This was no time to be proud or a lady, to hell with such practices really; it was time to escape while the chance presented itself. But longer limbs didn't always mean faster, for Yumi's hand shot out like a viper; successfully catching her prey before she could scurry away.

"You forgot something Sachiko!"

Sachiko turned around just in time for Yumi to deliver a searing kiss to her lips. Not satisfied with just mashing lips together, Yumi lightly bit Sachiko's bottom lip to gain entrance and Sachiko's gasp was cut short by Yumi diving in to caress her tongue. Sachiko was more aware of what was going on this time. She noticed that she had angled her head for better access and that her tongue was dancing with Yumi and if her hearing was as well as she assumed it to be, the moan she had just heard came from her.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss, Yumi gazed up into her eyes. The need to continue was evident in her eyes and her actions. They remained only inches apart, their breath fanning the others face. The temptation was too great for Yumi and Sachiko wasn't putting up a fight as they leaned in closer. This kiss was much softer and slower than its predecessor. When they broke apart, Yumi took note of Sachiko's dazed, needy expression. She filed this thought away for later as Sachiko slowly came back to her senses. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Sachiko tried to focus on what was currently happening.

"Sachiko, we should go now. We're …..5 minutes late! Let's gather our things and go."

Yumi scrambled to gather their things that they had abandoned in the heat of the moment. Sachiko still stood there in a daze, watching Yumi. **_'Does it matter if we're late?'_** Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts just in time to receive her belongings from Yumi.

"I'll walk you to class Sachiko-No Yumi! That will only make you more late." Sachiko interrupted Yumi, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't care if I go back to class at all really! I'm sure I won't learn anything because I'm going to be thinking of you the whole time and I know you will be thinking of me too." Yumi finished saying with a cheeky wink and confidence unrivaled. **_'Wow! My attitude and confidence is surprising even for me. Maybe this is too much? No, this is exactly what I need. This is who I need to be. I need to let everything out. I need to show the world who I am. I need to show Onee-sama-no, Sachiko. I need to show Sachiko who I am, how I feel and what I'm capable of!'_** Nodding in agreement with herself, Yumi surged forward in determination to her Onee-sama and took her hand. Setting off at a barely acceptable pace for the girls of Lillian, Yumi half dragged her Onee-sama to her class.

One would think that the Rosa en bouton would protest and chastise her petite soeur for such actions, but Sachiko said not a word as she followed behind. If anyone was outside at the time to see such a thing taking place, they might have felt faint because Sachiko was a natural born leader. It was more likely to see her doing such a brutish action than to be on the receiving end of one. The men of her family might control her life but if one of them were to lay their hands upon her, they would have a severely bruised cheek to show for it, for Sachiko was not above getting violent when provoked. But Yumi always was an exception. In just a matter of months, Yumi had managed to become more precious to her than anyone she knew. No one dominated her thoughts the way Yumi did or made her as happy. The separation of their hands brought Sachiko out of her thoughts, looking around she noticed that they were in the class rooms building entrance. How they got there so fast would forever be lost to Sachiko, but one thing was certain and that was she need not dawdle. They were both late and tardiness was not accepted at Lillian and especially by such influential students.

"Yumi, I will lead you to your class and- Enough of that Sachiko, I told you that I would take you to your class. Now, let's go." Taking her Onee-sama's hand once again, Yumi set off to the second year's floor to find Sachiko's class room. But this time, Sachiko didn't follow behind as peacefully. Not to be perturbed by any of it, Yumi maintained her grip on Sachiko and pushed onward. When they arrived to Sachiko's class room, Yumi did a quick look around before turning to Sachiko and pulling her down for a quick peck on the lips.

"Yum-Keep your voice down Onee-sama," Yumi stopped for a moment to listen for a pause in the lesson being taught inside before speaking again, "I'll come and collect you from your class when school is out and we can walk to the Rose mansion together. See you later, I-I love you." And with that, Yumi turned to the class door and knocked twice for the teacher to open the door. All the while Sachiko stared at Yumi in surprise, but her Ogasawara training surfaced when the door opened to reveal her teacher. Stepping forward to speak, Sachiko was surprised once again by her petite soeur. Yumi bowed low before speaking quietly but clearly, "Gokigenyou sensei, please accept my humble apology for my Onee-sama's tardiness. She is late due to a personal matter pertaining to myself and she refused to leave my side until she was certain that all was well. I will ensure that she is never late again because of me."

Yumi's explanation brought about murmuring from the students in the class who were all listening carefully to what was being said and straining to see. After all it was not every day that Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Ogasawara Sachiko, was late to class and excused by her petite soeur no less. This would surely make the school paper.

Glancing back and forth between the two, the teacher nodded her head while saying, "Very well then, you may take your seat Ogasawara-san, but ensure that this does not happen again. Both of you, is that clear?"

"Yes."

They responded respectfully and relieved to know that the teacher would not be making a fuss out of it. Sachiko entered her class to head to her seat, while trying to avoid eye contact with her peers and settled in while thinking of the bizarre day that she was having that was far from over. **_'What could possibly be going on with Yumi?'_** This question was only the first of many on Sachiko's mind for the remainder of the lessons as she pretended to listen attentively. As more questions arose with very little answers, it would seem that Yumi was right with her assumption because every question was about her and she wasn't learning anything. Sighing to herself, Sachiko made a mental note to borrow Rei's notes after class. This would prove to be a very long day for the heiress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: When I posted chapter 2, I had meant to thank my readers and reviewers but I forgot! Please accept my humble apology and THANK YOU! Now with that being said, it's really sad how very little stories are being published/updated for this fandom. I actually started writing at all because I was hoping it would inspire our writers to start writing again. Hopefully my story/stories do the trick, enjoy!**

* * *

While sitting in her last period of the day, time seemed to fly for Yumi when normally it crawled by slowly. She was both eager and nervous about facing her Onee-sama at the end of class. She had boldly stated that she would collect her from her classroom. At the moment she somewhat regretted that decision, if only it would buy her a few minutes to calm her rattled nerves. Though it might not have seemed like it, Yumi was greatly affected by her display of bravado. But the greatest effect came from her Onee-sama's reaction to it all. Never before had she seen such expressions on her. She never thought of her Onee-sama as the famous "ice princess" that she was known for but, she definitely wasn't one to show too much emotion and there was that "needy" look in her eyes after they kissed. Sachiko said one thing but she definitely felt another because she felt it when they kissed. The way Sachiko responded to her told her what she was feeling but refused to acknowledge and confess.

 ** _'_** ** _But that's not enough, I want to hear how she feels. I want to hear it again and again. I, Fukuzawa Yumi, swear this day that I won't rest until I make Ogasawara Sachiko mine! Just you wait Sachiko, I will show you exactly what I'm capable of and we will be together! Gah! I sound so creepy, I'm even scaring myself. Hehehehe! '_** Yumi snickered to herself as she imagined trying to kidnap her Onee-sama wearing a Phantom of the Oprah costume as her fellow members of the Yamayurikai chased after her.

"That will be all for the day. Read chapters 10-20 and review your notes. Friday we will have a test. You are all dismissed."

Lost in her daydreams, Yumi didn't hear the bell ring but the mentioning of a test brought her crashing down to earth. Yumi hated tests just as much as she hated Suguru. Well, hate was a strong word and it was a bit much to compare tests to Suguru. Nothing could beat Suguru. But should she really hate him? Wasn't he as much a victim as her Onee-sama was? Wasn't it her Onee-sama's grandfather who arranged the wedding? But then again, Suguru was male and as such he had more pull in ways of decisions making than her Onee-sama did. If anyone would stand a chance of abolishing that farce of a wedding, it would be, Suguru. But that fruit fly obviously cared more about his gaining's than his unfortunate cousin. And even then that still wasn't enough because he had the audacity to turn his nose up at her lady parts and tell her she could share her- **_'Stop right there, Yumi. If you continue this train of thought you won't be able to focus on more important things. Ah! Sachicko's waiting!'_**

Yumi jumped up from her seat, which garnered the attention of her fellow classmates. She hurried to scoop everything into her bag but she dropped a book. Said book was retrieved from the floor by her friend and fellow council member, Yoshino.

"You dropped this."

"Th-thank you Yoshino! I must be going now. I'll see you at the Rose mansion."

"Yumi! Wait!"

"Later Yoshino! I promise!" Yumi's response was shouted as she dashed out the door nearly jogging.

Everyone that was left in the classroom stood staring at the door for a moment before turning their confused and inquisitive gazes to Yoshino, who in turn looked to the last remaining council member that was present.

"Shimako! What could have gotten into Yumi?! She has never been like this before! - Yoshino! Lower your voice!" Shimako all but hissed out as she looked around at the prying eyes and cocked-back ears of her classmates.

"Sorry, sorry! But something is going on and based on Sachiko-sama's reaction this morning, it's something big! We have got to get to the bottom of this!" Yoshino exclaimed enthusiastically with a vigorous fist pump! The fire in her eyes spelt more trouble for Yumi than their unofficially crowned mitigator, Shimako, might be able to handle.

"Yoshino, we must not pry into Sachiko-sama and Yumi's affairs. When they are ready, they will share with us and if they are never ready, then so be it. It isn't our business. We are only to help them when requested."

"What?! No way! You might be willing to twiddle your thumbs until Yumi finally decides to talk but I'm not. I'm going to help Yumi along with sharing. Sharing is caring, isn't it?"

Sighing to herself, Shimako turned to gather her things before replying to Yoshino, "Do what you will Yoshino, but remember, karma is no one's friend and you will reap what you sow 10,000 fold."

"Karma? What Karma? I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Calm yourself Yoshino; gather your things so that we can head to the Rose Mansion."

Nodding in response, Yoshino gathered her things and they left their classroom, while talking amongst themselves. The remaining occupants of their classroom looked around at each other in puzzlement.

"Something's going on between Rosa Chinensis en bouton and her petite soeur?"

And with that question on the air, the gossip travelled like lightning through the first years, spreading like a virus throughout the student body. Everyone would be aware that something was amiss in the Rose Garden.

After weaving her way carefully through the sea of students all heading to their after school clubs or home, Yumi found herself standing inside the doorway of her Onee-sama's classroom. Looking inside the room, Yumi found her Onee-sama standing talking with Rei-sama.

"Sachiko, what's going on between you and Yumi?'

Sighing softly, Sachiko looked off to the side opting not to respond as she waited for the notes she had asked to borrow. There was no way she would divulge such information to Rei when she herself didn't quite understand what was going on. Her thoughts and emotions were a raging storm inside of her. Never before had she felt like this and there was no one she could go to for advice. **_'I know I can talk to Onee-sama about anything but it…it just doesn't feel right. I'm not ready to share this with anyone!'_**

"Here you go. Just know that if you want to talk, I'm always here."

Looking into Rei's eyes, Sachiko saw the sincerity in the offer. She smiled and nodded once before accepting the notes she would need to catch up on the day's lessons she had missed. Thoughts of Yumi had plagued her mind from morning and their seemed to be no reprieve insight.

"Ah, Gokigenyou Yumi, you've come to collect Sachiko?"

Glancing up from her bag that she was packing, Sachiko caught the light blush that spread across her petite soeurs face at the question. For a moment, there was the Yumi that Sachiko knew and loved but that image was quickly broken by her petite soeur's response.

"Gokigenyou Rei-sama, yes, I have and I plan to do so from now on." Yumi boldly stated, which surprised Rei who looked to Sachiko for confirmation and a bit of an explanation, but neither was forthcoming because Sachiko was just as surprised as she was, if not more so than her. Sachiko stared at Yumi with owlish eyes, dropping all pretense of a lady in that moment as Yumi met her stare unwaveringly. Feeling uncomfortable in the ensuing silence, Rei glanced back and forth between the two before awkwardly excusing herself, but her departure went unnoticed by the room's other two occupants.

Breaking the staring contest, Yumi turned to the classroom door and closed it before turning back to face her frozen Onee-sama. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Yumi calculated each step she took towards her Onee-sama. ** _'Don't think Yumi, just go with the flow. You're in control. Don't think.'_** Yumi's inner pep talk seemed to have some affect because each step seemed to come easier than the last and before she knew it, Yumi stood toe to toe with her Onee-sama, staring into each other's eyes. Standing so close she could smell the mixture of her Onee-sama's rose-scented perfume and her sweat. With her new found bravery, the intoxicating smell easily lured her in, because before she knew it, Yumi was leaning forward to nuzzle her nose into her Onee-sama's neck, inhaling deeply.

Gasping deeply, Sachiko tried to push Yumi away, but her body didn't match up with her mind because instead of pushing her away, she pulled her closer, molding their bodies together. One hand went around Yumi's waist and the other went to secure her head.

Getting caught up in the positive reaction, Yumi responded in kind by wrapping her hands around her Onee-sama's back and snuggling deeper into her embrace, pressing her lips to her neck in a kiss. It was as if time stood still to allow them to bask in this moment, but it would be fleeting for it was not long before they heard the voices of passing students that broke the spell that had been casted on them. Sachiko was the first to break the embrace by pushing a much more reluctant Yumi from her person. She could feel the tingling sensation from where Yumi had kissed her neck and she just barely resisted the urge to reach up and touch the spot. The blush creeping onto her cheeks was enough of a testimony to the fact that she had liked what had happened and her actions told even more. She didn't just like it, she wanted more but she wouldn't dare say it. It was one thing to acknowledge something with oneself, but it simply wouldn't due to share it with another. This was another thing to be filed away to think about later, for now they had a meeting to attend.

"Yumi, let us head to the Rose mansion. We must not be late."

Yumi continued to stare at Sachiko before responding, "Yes, but we still need to talk after the meeting."

Straightening her back, Sachiko stood up to her full height as if to intimidate her petite soeur but Yumi quickly defused the bomb that was Sachiko by stepping forward and tiptoeing to peck her on the lips. Coming down, Yumi saw that it was all clear by the growing blush on her Onee-sama's face. She grabbed a hold of her Onee-sama's hand and guided her along out of the classes building to join the stragglers making their way to their respective after school activities.

"Gokigenyou everyone," Rei greeted everyone as she entered, "Gokigenyou" everyone responded.

"Rei-chan, did you see Sachiko and Yumi on your way here?" Rosa Foetida asked her petite soeur. She was more than ready for the entertainment to commence. The morning's meeting promised that there would be more drama and judging by the grin on Rosa Gigantea's face, Eriko knew that she was not alone in her eagerness.

"Yes Onee-sama, I left them alone in our classroom," Rei replied as she took her seat at the table.

"What were they doing when you left them?" Yoshino butted in, who was preparing tea for her fellow council members when Rei entered. She quickly made her way over to place the tea before Rei, "Would you like some biscuits?"

"Yoshino let them have their privacy and yes, please."

"I'm going to have to agree with Yoshino, Rei-chan, what were they doing when you left them?" Rei's Onee-sama pressed with a raised eyebrow; quickly detecting that there was something interesting that her petite soeur was hiding.

Sighing in defeat and slight annoyance, Rei gave her Onee-sama a sideward glance before responding, "Onee-sama you shouldn't condone nor encourage Yoshino's behavior. You're more alike than you think and to answer your question; they were just….staring at each other."

While everyone else pondered over this information, Rei's petite soeur took offense to being compared to her grande soeur and she displayed as much by turning up her nose at her Onee-sama, but she still pressed on to feed her curiosity.

"Whatever! How were they staring at each other? We need more details! How can we figure out what's going on if you're being stingy?"

Jaw hanging in disbelief, Rei could do nothing but stare at her petite soeur before glancing around at the faces of her fellow Roses to see them nodding in agreement with Yoshino. She expected such things from Yoshino but to see the rest of the Roses following along was unsettling for the en bouton. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Rei sighed again before responding, "Really you guys; the stare was just…intense. I didn't understand what was going on. I left because I felt out of place and they didn't even notice when I left."

"Whoa! Intense you say?" Sei repeated in excitement.

"And they didn't notice your departure?" Eriko asked with a raised eyebrow. Sei and Eriko looked at each other before looking to their fellow third year. The Rosa Chinensis sat cupping her now warm tea, churning what had happened that morning and now what Rei had divulged in her mind. **_'Sachiko I don't know what's going on between you and your petite soeur but whatever it is, it will be found out.'_** With that thought on her mind Youko cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"Okay everyone, let's all keep an eye on Sachiko and Yumi. Normally I would say for us to leave them alone and give them their space but, something big seems to be happening and I think they might need our help soon enough."

All that was present nodded in understanding except for Rei, who sat back in her seat in total defeat. If it wasn't clear to her before that no one agreed with her preference of "giving them their privacy until otherwise summoned" then it was now, as they had practically been ordered to be spies. She wasn't certain, but Rei felt she had an idea of what was possibly developing between her friend and her petite soeur, because she already had such a relationship with her cousin/soeur. She understood the need for privacy and secrecy all too well. Yoshino and Rei worked hard to keep their relationship from being founded out by anyone, including their friends. They just weren't ready to be an open couple because they were more than just a lesbian couple, they were cousins! Rei wouldn't allow the possibly forming couple to be exposed before they wanted their friends to know. **_'Just in case I'm right, after the meeting today I will warn them to be more discreet while they're dealing with whatever it is they're going through.'_**

Upon entering the Rose Mansion, Yumi looked around to ensure that they were alone before turning to her Onee-sama. Once she was sure that they were alone, she leaned in while tiptoeing to give her a kiss but that time Sachiko seemed to be prepared for it. Sachiko stepped back just in time to avoid the kiss and braced her hands against Yumi's shoulders to prevent any further attempts.

"No! You have done enough. Why do you keep forcing this?"

Straightening her stance, Yumi stepped back from her Onee-sama and turned around to head up to the meeting room, but not before her Onee-sama saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. She paused at the door with her hand on the doorknob. For a minute or two she stood there unmoving before turning her head to the side to speak over her shoulder, "We will discuss this after the meeting." And with having said that, Yumi opened the door and greeted the room's occupants.

Sachiko who still stood at the bottom of the stairs only had a moment to herself before she heard her name being called. She went up the stairs and took a steadying breath before walking into what she deemed to be a cleverly disguised "battlefield." All of the Roses sat gathered except her petite soeur who was busy getting tea for them. Her Onee-sama's stare hit her like lightening with its intensity. When Youko looked at her she always felt naked, it was as if she could see her very soul. She almost gave pause upon entering but she refused to back down. From morning she has been caught in this docile mood. Yumi had free reign over her, dominating her at every chance, but she would put an end to it now. She was an Ogasawara, she was born to lead; though her grandfather and father felt otherwise about that and showed it just as much by deciding to marry her off to Suguru, but aside from that she was a leader. Ogasawaras backed down from no one and so she strode forth in all the elegance and authority she could muster in her stance. Her back was ramrod straight, neck craned and head held high. She was the embodiment of defiance as she met the gaze of her Onee-sama.

Sachiko greeted everyone as she took her seat but she continued to hold her Onee-sama's gaze. She refused to submit to her like she did that morning. It was now the battle of wills and only one would be victorious. Through this exchange of stares, a suffocating silence ensued. The only sounds that dared to intrude upon the "calm before the storm" were the sounds of the ticking clock and the teapot whistling. But in the minds of the spectators of the oncoming fight, the sound of the clock was like the countdown of a bomb and the teapots whistle was a cry of warning. Eyes darted back and forth; two cups of tea were placed on the table.

"Thank you Yumi," Sachiko said as she broke the silence. Her expression of gratitude seemed to get the ball rolling, as before Yumi could reply the unofficial leader of the Roses spoke up, " Sachiko we need to talk about this morning."

"There is nothing to talk about Onee-sama, let's start the meeting," Was Sachiko's cool and evasive response. Eyes flashing in irritation Youko responded in a slightly heated tone, "I will decide when we start this meeting- And I will decide who, what, when and where if, I want to discuss something!" Sachiko near shouted with her narrowed blue eyes darkening with her mood. Youko eyes narrowed in response as she went to respond but she stopped short when she felt a hand suddenly squeeze her thigh. Glancing down and tracing the hand back to its owner, she met the stern gaze of her friend and fellow council member, Rosa Gigantea, who slowly shook her head saying "no more." Closing her eyes and sitting back in her chair, Youko opened and closed her fists as she took calming breaths to center herself. Sitting up in her chair, Youko opened her eyes before speaking.

"Sachiko, I'm just worried about you. I know you can handle matters on your own, but, you're still my petite soeur and sometimes," Shaking her head slowly, Youko sat up straighter in her seat, seeming to shake off the Kodak moment that was taking place, "Just remember that if you need to talk, I'm here and that offer is extended to you too, Yumi." Youko finished with a quick glance at Yumi before gazing once again at her petite soeur's defiant stare. Clearing her throat, Youko quickly fell back into the role of Rosa Chinensis as she glanced around the table before speaking.

"Now, let's start the meeting. This year for Valentine's Day; the newspaper club is organizing a treasure hunt in which the winners of the hunt will be having half-day dates with the en boutons."

"I object!" Yoshino shouted while sweeping her hand through the air in dismissal of the statement.

"It's not up for debate." Youko stated without missing a beat.

"Yoshino! Restrain yourself and allow the meeting to continue."

"Restrain myself?! Rei, how can you be okay with this?!"

"That is enough Yoshino-san!" Youko snapped. It had been a long day and patience wasn't flowing in abundance for Youko. Squaring her shoulders, Youko continued to outline the rules of the event without further interruption.

"Now, any questions?"

Yumi who had been sitting quiet and unmoving for the duration of the meeting, finally spoke up.

"Can anyone participate?"

"Yes, there are no rules or stipulations stating who can and cannot participate within the event."

Taking the information in stride, Yumi just nodded her head to show that she understood, before once again getting lost in her mind. Inside the mind of Yumi, plans were taking form. New ones were being formed and old ones were being reconstructed. The other Roses who were still mindful of Yumi and Sachiko, watched for Sachiko's reaction after Yumi asked her question, but there was nothing to be found. The en bouton calmly sat drinking her tea while eating a cookie, but in reality; Sachiko was trapped in a world wind of emotions, feelings and thoughts. All of which were centered on a certain petite soeur.

"If that's all the questions, this meeting is adjourned." Youko declared while, organizing the various papers on the table as she prepared to head home.

Sei, who had never unpacked, sat watching Yumi as the others gathered their things. She had always held a soft spot for the little dinosaur. It might have been because of the sounds she made when she surprised her or her endless faces. Maybe it was how easy it was to read her or her smile; it was actually quite captivating. Changing her focus to Sachiko, Sei, couldn't help but take in her beauty. Sachiko was very much a Red Rose. She was a rare but classic beauty; nearly perfect in appearance, elegant, delicate but prickly to strangers, bold, passionate, yes; Sachiko was indeed, a Red Rose. Seeing Youko begin to rise, Sei followed suit, grabbing her satchel as she too rose up to leave.

As everyone prepared to leave for the day, Sachiko and Yumi remained seated; only responding when their friends and fellow council members spoke to them as they left. When the door closed behind the last person exiting the meeting room, Yumi sat back in her chair, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. They both sat in tense silence, not moving or speaking until suddenly the door swung open to reveal Rei.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but, I came back to warn you that everyone is watching you. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but whatever it is, if you want to keep it to yourself a while longer, you should be a lot more discreet. Maria-sama is watching you and so are we, Gokigenyou."

Finishing her piece, Rei backpedalled out of the door as quickly as she had entered, not spearing a glance to either of the room's occupants. Outside the Rose Mansion, Yoshino stood waiting impatiently for the return of her Onee-sama. The look that adorned her face told Rei, loud and clear that there would be no peace to be had from her younger cousin. The false, sickly sweet smile paired with dark brown gleaming doe eyes, which peered up at her told her as much. Yoshino was after something that she was determined to get and depending on what it was, she was sure to receive it.

"Rei-chan, you're going to tell me where you put your cards right?" Yoshino asked with her most endearingly sweet voice, while bating her eye lashes for added affect.

"No." Was the simple, yet curt, response of Yoshino's beloved Rei-chan.

"What?! Why not?!" Yoshino practically screeched at her Onee-sama.

And so, one of the many battles between the two younger Rosa Foetida soeurs began, as another was still brewing in another location not too far from them in the Rose Mansion.


End file.
